


Teeth

by dizzy_dim



Series: I Went To a Party At the Local County Jail [1]
Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_dim/pseuds/dizzy_dim
Summary: Alice always did have a thing for bad boys.(Set sometime inbetween 'Burn Stoolie Burn' and 'Superhell', where they're stranded on that planet for a while.)
Relationships: Alice/Lord Stingray
Series: I Went To a Party At the Local County Jail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on her bullshit. I honestly don't know why I wrote this, other than 'I have way too much time on my hands now' and 'This idea wouldn't leave me alone' so...yeah. I do like this microfic format though, hopefully I'll get to do more stuff like that.

The pod is bigger on the inside than it looks, but it’s still small enough to shudder with their movements. Her hair is loose, sticking to her face. His gloved hands claw at her sides, shredding her clothes and leaving thin red lines. Deep enough to sting, too shallow to draw blood.

Alice knows that Stingray’s probably the kind of guy who gets off on that kind of thing – pain and blood, violence and desperation. That real hardcore kind of shit. But he’s smart enough to remember that the scent of their blood attracts the creatures. Alice finds herself about five minutes away from kicking his face in on a _good_ day; but she appreciates the fact that he’s definitely not stupid. Not that she'll ever let him know that.

Their bodies are close enough that she can feel him panting against her, which makes her glasses fog. His teeth dig into her skin, too sharp and too many, silvery pinpricks of pain that hook onto her nerves. The sensation is as sudden as it is intense, like clamping a pair of jumper cables onto a dead battery.

Her hands tighten their grip on his shoulders as she impales herself on him, and he snarls at her to hide the wince. For a while they just rut against each other like than, frenzied and mindless. Then suddenly she forgets herself. Forgets everything: the pod, the alien wilderness, the fact that it’s Stingray underneath her. Everything except the searing red pleasure, the claw tipped hands, and the teeth.

And then it’s gone.

After the rush leaves her system for good, Alice decides to stretch her legs and enjoy half of a cigarette. (she has to ration them now.)

It’s too quiet here, the landscape bizarre but unchanging. Too still for her liking, especially after being at the jail for so long. Her mind drifts to the only other sentient life form on the planet. He hasn’t been at Superjail for very long. Part of her wonders about what came before that, but the rest of her doesn’t care enough to ask. She’s not _that_ desperate to stave off the boredom. Not yet anyway.

Alice finishes the cigarette, letting the gray ashes tumble onto blue dirt.

She sighs.

They’d better find a way to get off this fucking planet soon.


End file.
